


hot & cold

by jaesverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, minor renjun and donghyuck appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesverse/pseuds/jaesverse
Summary: jeno gets easily cold and jaemin gets easily hot.





	hot & cold

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is just some random idea that popped into my head

jeno gets cold easily. he takes a jacket everywhere he goes and wears them nearly everywhere, even during summer. 

 

_("how many jackets do you even have...?" doyoung questioned him once with a skeptical look. "not enough," jeno answers.)_

 

jaemin gets hot easily. always feeling the need to strip into as little clothes as possibly appropriate and constantly fanning himself in air-conditioned rooms. 

jaemin is also a very affectionate person. _very_. it was already known throughout their friend group and most of them used to jaemin's random kisses and hugs. donghyuck receives his affection easily, often hugging back. renjun doesn't mind, or maybe he really doesn't give two shits and lets jaemin coo about how cute he is. however, the one who jaemin targets most of his affection to is none other than his best friend, lee jeno. 

jeno is really not an affectionate person. really not. 

 

_("jeno, you're a panicked gay and jaemin is a confident gay," donghyuck says one day, scrolling through twitter while they were both lying on the couch, jaemin and renjun in front of the television trying to beat each other at mario cart. "what does that even mean?" jeno asks. donghyuck being the great friend he is, looked at jeno once over and sighed, "this is so sad alexa play shine by pentagon." "what in the actual fuck does that mean-" jeno got interrupted as jaemin pounced on him, the loud cheers of victory heard from him and also the faint cursing of renjun.)_

 

yup, jeno just isn't one for affection. 

so he hates it when jaemin plants a big smooch on his cheek, followed by a big smile that could outshine the sun. 

he really does.

he hates how that spot on his cheek burns like fire for the rest of the day.

he hates how his heart stutters everytime jaemin looks at him. 

he hates how he wishes. 

wishes for something more than just best friends. 


End file.
